Punk rock romeo
by butihavenoname
Summary: "I'm going to punch you in the face." Ichigo dosen't have anything nice to say to anyone, why would he? Life sucks. Until he met a blue haired punk rock romeo to change that.
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading too many comics and this came up.

This is written in Ichigo's POV

* * *

Romeo and Juliet were of two rival royalties. because of that, they were not allowed to be together. And so, they were dramatic enough to kill each other in a REALLY stupid string of misunderstandings.

Sigh.

But I took literature as my class, so I'll just have to shut the hell up and listen.

Professor Ukitake is going on and on about the snowball of feelings the viewer gets when watching the scene unfold and come to its bloody end. I keep tapping away on my keyboard as I try to summarize his words.

While suddenly, I heard a knock on the window of the classroom. I ignore it, keeping my mind busy with typing. The knocking just increases, I feel my brow tick. Professor Ukitake stopped talking and everyone went quiet. I looked up as I finished the last line of my summery when I see everyone facing the window.

I turn my head to see what's got everyone so quiet.

What...the HELL?

Through the window, there is a guy with BLUE HAIR, he must be some sort of punk guy. He was wearing a leather jacket with TONS of zippers and safety pins attached, underneath was a shredded olive green undershirt that was way to big for him, it had a black breast pocket with a skull on it, on his neck were two dog tags dangling on his muscled chest.

It looked like he was about to do something insane when he finally got our attention. He Reached for something but then his head snapped to look at his side, his expression turned surprised and a security guy TACKLED him to the ground.

We honestly didn't know what to do as we sat, glued to our seats.

The blue haired guy got up and started cackling as he kicked the security man that was still on the ground and ran off.

The security man got up, holding the small of his back as he shook his fist at the running man. Before finally sighing harshly and walking away with an angry face.

"ahem..." we all looked at professor Ukitake as he cleared his throat "now that that's over, how about we end it for today?" he gave us an uneasy smile and we all went out.

* * *

I was walking home finally. It's evening now. After Ukitakes class I had five others. My mind is mush from all the information I've crammed in it today.

God I hate Tuesdays.

Somehow everything is horribly wrong on this day, and everything is dragging on forever. Like my classes for instance.

But the walk to my apartment is nice at least. It's fall, so the weather is nice and chilly and there aren't many people around so that's a plus.

I am SO horribly unsocial I'm surprised I have any friends. I REALLY like my alone time. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane.

Sigh, it's like I'm an old man.

I'm twenty three for GODSSAKE! I'm about to finish my studies of a subject I give zero shit's about, and I'm not doing anything in my life.

What the hell was I thinking? Literature? What kind of hopeless romantic WAS I?

I could slap my face every single day and still it won't make me feel any better. I let a person dictate my life and now when that person is long gone, because I'm not fucking GOOD enough. I'm stuck with said persons decisions.

I feel like punching something.

"whoa! Hey orange!" I hear someone shout as I take a detour through an abandoned parking lot that seems to be filled with some freaky people and loud music.

Perfect.

"Oi orange, the fuck's your problem? I'm talking to ya!" the voice comes nearer.

Double perfect.

I stop in the middle of the freak-fest that is going around and turn to said voice. The source seems to be a tall bald man holding a cigarette in his hand, with the most smug face I have ever seen.

I ball my hands in the pockets of my jacket and wear a bored expression.

He walks up to me and leers "what's yer name?" he says as he blows smoke into my face.

I back off and scrunch my nose to the scent that is forced into it.

He saw my expression and chuckled "heh, sorry about that." he narrowed his eyes at me hungrily. Did I say that this was perfect? Cause this is fantastic.

I open my mouth for the first time today it seems "I'm going to punch you in the face" I say blankly.

He raised his eyebrow at me "wha?" he blew more smoke out.

"I, That means me. Am going to punch you, that means the prick with his smoke in my face. In the face." I talked as if I'm trying to communicate with a retarded human being.

He pulled his eyebrows together as I put my bag down "aww c'mon, don't be lik-"

You can imagine in your head the sound of a nose crushing.

"FUG! you bwoke my fuging NODE!" he bent down from the pain and held his 'node' with both hands, cupping it.

I put my bag back on, and look at him. "have a good one." I said as I turned my back to him, heading home again.

"y'little..." I felt a hand clasp my shoulder harshly.

Well I DID say I was going to punch him, it's his fault for not dodging or leaving me alone really.

I let his hand turn my body to him and as I used his strength and mine to face him, using the momentum, I kicked the side of his legs, throwing him off balance. He fell to the ground with his raised fist still balled up.

"I think yer friend dosen't wanna play." I hear a gruff voice from behind me, I turn and see that it's that blue haired punk guy again.

Whoa, weirdo-fest all over the place.

Bald guy looked at him angrily and got up. he spit at my feet and groweld "I bet you're fucking loose anyway." he turned and began walking away.

"actually, I'm pretty fucking tight." I said after him shrugging casually. Considering I hadn't had any sex for the past three months, it's the truth.

I heard a deep chuckle next to me and turned to the blue haired weirdo. I noticed that his pants are holding at least three chains on them, two on the side and one across the back.

"you're fucking funny." he gave me a crazy shark grin as he kept chuckling.

"so I've heard." I nod in appreciation.

He stuck out his hand "I'm Grimmjow." he purred at me.

I took a second to look him up and down, noticing his dirty combat steel toe boots.

"I'm going to punch you in the face" I said as if I've finally decided.

He tilted his head "well usually you just sa-"

Unfortunaltely, there was no crunching noise accompanying this right hook.

Grimmjow let out a "whoa!" as he caught my fist in his hand. Now you'd think that he could just stop there, but no. He used my fist to pull me closer to him, bumping our chests together and circled his other hand around my back. And of course, leaning me backwards. It looked like we were in the finishing pose of some sort of dance.

He grinned as I gaped at him in shock "uh, can I go now?" I said awkwardly as I see people starting to stare.

Grimmjow-blue-hair pulled me up to a standing position (thank god almighty) but did not let go of my body.

"how 'bout you stay for a beer? You're pretty interesting." he smirked and tilted his head to see my face more clearly.

I glanced at the people staring at our close proximity and looked back at him "will you let me go then?"

He seemed to notice my uncomfortableness as he glanced cheekily around "two beers." he held me closer.

He's taller than me so I feel suffocated, and I don't like to be held. It reminds me of another person that liked to hold me, and frankly I don't want to be any more bitter than I am now.

"whatever just let me go." I scowl.

His face seemed to brighten up as he let go of my back, leaving me feeling a little bit more cold and upset for different reasons. I sighed as I followed him to one of the groups that was a part of the weird-fest.

On the back of his jacket was a huge white number six attached. Hum. Numbers.

When we got closer I heard one of the group call "Oi Grimm! did the redhead fall for ya?" it was a tall guy, like, REALLY tall. He wore a bandana on his eye and he had inky black hair flowing down his shoulders.

"shut it Nnoi." 'Grimm' barked at him playfully "I bearly got him to talk to me, dont make him think I'm as obnoxious as you." as on cue, the freakishly tall man let out an obnoxious loud laugh.

Figures.

Grimmjow sat down on a bench and Motioned for me to sit with him. He handed me a beer bottle after opening it with his teeth.

I scowled "you know you're gonna brake your teeth like that right?"

He looked at me dumbly and then let out a laugh. I scowled deeper.

"what are you? An old man?" he chuckled at me, opening the other bottle in the same way.

"no, I'm twenty three asshole." but alas, apperantley I'm an old man at heart.

He spat the bottle cap and tipped up his beer in a 'cheers' motion "I'm nine-teen." he took a swig.

"WHAT?"

WHAT? My thoughts and mouth synced for a second as a result of the shock.

The guy is RIPPED. He has broad shoulders and is built like a mountain! And he's fucking taller than me by a whole head!

He swallowed his beer and looked back at me, putting his arm on the back of the bench "yeah, I don't look like it." he grinned.

I was sitting like a statue, not moving an inch as I gaped holes in his face. He leaned in, tilting his head again like a cat "you there?" he bored his eyes into mine. His eyes are also blue, but they are the bluest I have ever seen.

I am gaping at a man who I have met today that humiliated me in front of people I do not know and do not want to know. I blink at the realization.

He chuckled "did I win you over?" he did not stop grinning for a second.

I looked as if thinking really hard about this "nope. Not at all." I finally said, giving him a fake happy face.

"dammit!" he swung his fist, looking upset and playing along with me and I chuckled.

"whoa! You can laugh!" he smiled big and his blue eyes doubled in size.

I rolled my eyes "well I AM a human being, so, you know..." I smiled at him.

We both drank a LOT more than two beers as we talked for a long time. Apperantley, Grimmjow was dared to spray paint a huge dick on the window in the process of a lesson in the class without being caught but failed. I was laughing so much my checks hurt. Grimmjow was pretty entertaining.

"I don't think I laughed this much in a pretty long time." I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye, giggling.

"you can come anytime. I'll keep you entertained" he winked at me with promise.

"hmmm... Will you?" I leer at him and take a swig from my beer. He looked at me intensely.

Do I really wanna fuck someone now?

I-I, don't feel right. I felt a pang in my chest.

Grimmjow was leaning closer to me and I quickly took out my phone.

It's three fucking am. I have work tomorrow morning.

"shit" I curse under my breath.

"what's wrong?" Grimmjow breathed out. I blocked him there.

"I have work in five hours." I face palm and dragged the hand down my face.

"I'll walk you home" I heard him offer.

I stand up and wobble for a second, I turn to him "don't worry kid, I'll be fine." I grin at him.

He raised an eyebrow at my insult and got up "wouldn't want you to brake a hip on your way, geezer" he towered over me, I'm sorry I lied folks, THIS is the smugest face I have ever seen.

"oh fuck you." I punch his arm playfully.

"all you gotta do is ask." he held my chin with his fingers and leaned in for a kiss.

I have that pang in my chest again. So I turned my face away just as our lips were supposed to touch and laughed "then please fuck off."

"ouch." he held his hands on his chest as if nursing his heart.

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking. Grimmjow caught up with me and we left the loud parking lot.

He leaned to look at my face "what are you afraid of?" he narrowed his eyes.

I glance at him "afraid?" I raise my eyebrow.

He nodded "yeah. You seem to not like interaction at all."

I sigh "you can say I'm pretty antisocial." drop it. Drop it. drop it.

He let out a "pfft! Didn't seem that way to me when we talked. Don't take this wrong, I'm no creep but I meant that you don't like touching." he looked forward.

I kept quiet.

"you're right, I don't." I admit angrily. What the fuck is this? An interrogation?

He noticed my angry tone "you had a bad breakup?" he tilted his head again.

I stopped my walking and he stopped two steps after me looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, hands balled in my jacket pockets.

"that is none of your fucking business." I snap.

Grimmjow was unfazed by my attitude and walked closer to me "hey look, I like you. I'm pretty sure you've noticed that already by moving away when I tried to kiss you." he said while shruging "I just wanna get close to ya." he added, he moved closer to me and my back hit the wall.

I don't really know what to say to that casual conffession. So I keep my mouth shut.

Grimmjow put his palm next to my head as he leaned on it "by the way you never told me your name." I felt like he was analyzing me.

I sigh "it's Ichigo." I looked back at him.

He tilted his head and moved closer "hmmm... Ichigo." he said as if testing my name out. "thats pretty fucking cute." he smirked.

I scowled "it does not mean strawberry."

He chuckled "coulda fool me." he smiled apologetically.

"nice." I say sarcastically. "whats a nineteen year old doing out at these hours anyway? shouldnt you go home to your parents?" I seethed out.

Grimmjow scowled at that and narrowed his eyes.

Oh please don't tell me it's a touchy subject.

"that's fucking low Ichigo, you don't know what fuckin-" he stopped himself from snapping at me, composing himself, he continued "ya know what? Never mind." he leaned away and turned to leave.

Oh shit, I move away from the wall and and run after him. I grabbed his arm to stop him "Grimmjow wait! I'm sorry I-" Grimmjow turned around and caught my lips, he cupped my face so I wouldn't run away and again circled his arm around my back.

He coaxed my lips to move with his own and pried them open with his tongue, rubbing against my own.

My hands were laying on his shoulders to try and reach him cause he's too fucking tall. He squeezed my body into him.

We broke the kiss and he smiled at me cheekily "actually I live alone because I moved out when I was sixteen on my own."

My eyes grew as I glared at him in shock "you lying piece of shit!" I pownded on his chest with my fist angrily "I thought your parents were dead or something! Agh! I can't believe you!"

Grimmjow couldn't stop laughing "worth it." he then said.

I noticed he was still holding me "being a hopeless romantic wouldn't get you anywhere." I said as I released myself from him.

Grimmjow puffed out his chest and he kneeled on one leg "ah, but it gave me... Your lips." he said in a dramatic voice while moving his hands.

I sucked on my teeth, I got Grimmjow's taste in my mouth. I don't know if that makes me happy or embarrassed. Or both.

Grimmjow rose from the ground "you liked it." he leered at me.

I smiled at him "I did" I said to his face.

He looked surprised because he didn't think I'd admit that.

I turned away and kept walking in to rest of the way to my apartment with Grimmjow.

* * *

Um yeah this is a thing, it has words in it.

And stuff.

Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god this is me in the mornings guys.

* * *

I woke up today due to the ringing from my phone.

I scrambled under the sheets, trying to reach for it with my eyes still closed. I usually go to sleep with my phone in bed Because I can't afford any nightstands, and putting the expensive device on the ground means I'll be stepping on it one of these days.

And I don't have the money to make that gamble.

"urgh" I grumble as I can't find it and the ringing is obliterating my ears with annoyance.

I huff in defeat and sit up, the blanket sliding off of my head as I do.

I peel open my tired eyes to try and end this madness.

But the ringing's stopped.

Are. You. Shitting. Me.

I feel a dark storm forming over my head as the anger seeps through my skin. I did EVERYTHING to answer the phone, and when I am finally awake enough to search for it... The ringing stops.

I raise my head and look up, proceeding the motion until I fall back on the bed fully in a "flomp".

I feel the phone stabbing me at the small of my back, I huff in frustration "Fu-"

But before I was about to lash out at the universe the phone began ringing again.

Sigh.

I reach for the little box of hell that's stabbing me and swipe at the screen, not bothering to see who is calling me.

putting one hand on my face to cover my eyes as the other presses the phone to my ear I breath out "...yeah?"

"did I wake ya sleeping beauty?" I hear a gruff voice ask.

I snort and then a smile creeps to my face "yeah." I yawn.

"good. Wanna hang out? I know you miss me." the voice teased.

"mm... What time is it?" I look at the window, thank god it's sunny.

"noon."

"aww shit." I grab my hair.

"what happened?" the voice is worried.

I sit up and lean my elbows on my thighs, holding my head to stop it from spinning "ugh, I overslept."

"oh so let's go then, I'll meet you in the parking lot in fifteen minutes." he said as a matter of fact.

I went on autopilot and answered "uh-huh." as I was still trying to control my head from spinning.

"great I'll see you there. Kiss kiss."

"kiss- hey wait a mi-" the line broke off before I could object.

Dammit mornings, seriously, people can talk me into robbing a bank if they'll talk to me when I'm half awake.

And 'kiss kiss'? What the hell Grimmjow?

Well I guess it's time to get going.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, throwing a sweater over my head and some jeans, I took my jacket and left my apartment.

Work ended really late yesterday, I was there until four o'clock in the morning. I yawn as I walk quietly.

It's starting to get cold, and it smells like it was raining. I breath in through my nose so I could smell the freshness and sigh in content.

I did miss Grimmjow. I smile softly, looking at the ground.

The walk was nice as I was silently beginning to get excited of seeing him again. I reached the turn to the parking lot where we met a couple of days ago, and then I saw him Leaning on the wall, staring into space. He was still wearing that crazy leather jacket, underneath he wore a white hoodie, black combat boots and ripped washed up blue jeans.

He noticed me as I got closer and gave me a big grin.

I couldnt help but smile back at him.

He came up to me "you have bedhead" he chuckled.

I shrugged "I work it."

"it's cute." he narrowed his eyes, smile never fading away.

I roll my eyes at the comment but don't say anything.

We seemed to stand in silence for a moment before Grimmjow moistened his lips and tilted his head, he bent down his body to reach me with his face, and brushed on my lips with his own, eyes closed.

I got surprised but didn't pull away. He straightened his body to his full height and smacked his lips.

"hmm... Mintey." he chuckled.

"I thought I'd do the honors of brushing my teeth for the occasion" I remarked sarcastically.

He bowed in front of me, one hand on his chest and the other at his back "tis a great honor." he said in a serious tone.

I chuckled and he took my hand, pulling me in the direction of the exit "let's go."

"so... Where are we going?" I ask as we walk beside each other.

He let go of my hand and streched out his body "to a friends house." he gives me a smile

I nod in understanding.

Oh joy, human interaction.

* * *

We sat at the house of a tired man named starrk. He was a very relaxed person and gave off a comfortable feeling.

I wasn't as much tense as I was in the beginning.

In his house there were other people, the only one I somewhat recognize is the tall black haired loud guy that was with Grimmjow the first night we talked.

He still had a bandana on his face.

"Ichigo you look kind of tired." starrk mumbled as he was letting out a yawn.

I wanted to smirk at the irony.

"yeah sorry, it's just that I was working late yesterday." I yawned back.

"heh, I woke him up." Grimmjow said with a cheeky smirk.

Starrk got up and said over his shoulder while scratching his stomach "come with me, I'll make you some coffee."

"thanks" I get up to follow him, leaving Grimmjow on the couch.

I entered the kitchen and see that it's well kept and big.

"you've got a nice place here." I say while looking around.

He glanced at me and smirked "it better be nice, I pay a shitload of rent money."

I chuckled at that.

"so you and Grimm?" he raised an eyebrow at me while making coffee.

I blinked at his question, suddenly taken aback by it.

He gave me a lazy smile and focused on what he was doing "it's fine, it's just that he really likes you." his voice was gruff as if he just got up.

I sucked my teeth because I didn't know what to say to that, I was standing awkwardly next to him.

He turned to me once he turned on the kettle "you're not so quiet when you're around him y'know." he folded his arms and had a neutral expression, not meaning any harm by the statement.

I chuckle awkwardly "I guess that means I like him too."

He smirks at me "you're a good kid, Ichigo. I'm glad Grimmjow found someone like you." his eyes crinckled with his smile.

I frown "kid?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I'm thirty five, I can call any of you munchkins 'kid' if I want." he ran a hand through his hair and chuckles.

I chuckle with him and raise my hands in a gesture of surrender "your house your rules."

He narrowed his eyes at me "I knew I'd like you." he nodded to himself.

"Oi Grimm! Haven't seen you in while mate." I hear a loud happy voice say as a door opens.

"Shiro? What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow's voice was surprised.

"you fucker! Haha" I heard a "thud" as the two were cackling.

Starrk leaned his body so he could see what's going on there "hey, don't break anything." he let's out a half hazard shout at the two.

"suck my balls starrk!" came a loud retort.

Starrk snorted "little piece of shit." he chuckled.

I gaped at him as I didn't understand what's going on and he kindly elaborated "that's Shiro, he's a loud mouth but he's a good guy. He... May come off too strong But I'm sure you'll get used to it." he looks at me reassuringly.

"oh, okay." I comment.

As we get our coffee and go back to the living room I see Grimmjow and a freaky albino talking animatedly with one another.

I take a sip and sit down back on the couch.

"oh, hey Shiro. This is Ichigo, Ichigo, this is Shiro." Grimmjow introduces us excitedly.

Haha he's cute when he's excited.

"hiya" the albino winks at me and I frown.

"hi."

Grimmjow laughs at my annoyance.

"Shiro stop, he's gonna hate you." starrk comments as he rubs his tired eyes.

"awww c'mone starrk you know I'm just taking a piss." he chuckled.

"speaking of piss" Grimmjow got up and went "I'm gonna take one right now."

And so, I was left with the obnoxious albino on the couch.

He leaned closer to me and grinned "do you and Grimmjow have a thing?" he cocked his brow.

I take a catious sip from my hot beverage "you could say that" I say in a bored tone.

He leaned back "hm, too bad." he gave me a look. I scowled and did not look at him. "although I see why you do, I mean, the guy KNOWS how to fuck for a nineteen year old kid." he nods to himself, as if remembering.

My eyes widened for a fraction and I held my cup tighter. I turned my head to him "you... Were together?" I ask cautiously.

Shiro glanced back at me in nonchalance "well... We used to fuck a lot." he scrached his head "but it was nothing serious." he waved his hand to dismiss the topic.

I felt my blood boil at his words, and he was saying them so damn CASUALLY.

Grimmjow suddenly came back and sat beside me, he looked at my face. I had an upset expression and was biting my lip.

He lifted my face to him with his hand "what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"your friend told how good of a fuck you are." I glare.

Grimmjow blinked and scowled. Then he sighed "hey it was a long time ago okay? I'm yours now." his eyes were soft.

My glare dissolved, I guess I got angry because he was saying those things to my face shamelessly.

"I will brake your bones." I warn him.

He chuckled as he gave me a kiss and then whispered in my ear "mmm getting feisty on me huh?" he purred, his warm breath fanning my ear and neck. I flinched as his warm breath touched my neck.

"mmmm yep, y'guys are fucking hot together." I hear Shiro say, I look at him and see him leaning forward to see what we're doing.

I'm not sure if I should Let Grimmjow kiss me so I can mark my territory in front of the crazy albino or just punch him in the face because he'll like it anyway.

I pick the latter, I scowl and say "I'll kick your ass."

Grimmjow noticed my anger and said to Shiro "I think that's enough fucking around Shiro." he says with a warning expression that says 'stophesgonnakillyou'.

Albino guy leaned back laughing "okay sheesh, don't get all cranky at me. Oh, by the way. I brought us some white widow." he winked.

Grimmjows eyes widened "oh shit, no way!" he grinned excited.

I scowl "white widow?" I ask aloud.

Shiro and Grimmjow turn to look at me with big eyes.

"it's pot." I hear starrk say casually.

Shiro takes a small box out of his pocket and opens it, he started mixing something and rolled a joint.

"you've never smoked weed?" Grimmjow asks me.

"no." I answer as I look at Shiro light it up and take a deep pull, passing it to Grimmjow.

"fuck that's good weed." Shiro sighs out smoke. "ya wanna try it Ichigo?" he asks.

I think about it, I have never done any drugs in my life. But I've always been curious about it.

"sure." I shrug.

Grimmjow passed the joint to me, letting smoke softly roll out of his mouth. "you gotta take a pull and try to hold it in, then let it go out gently." he smiled.

Okay, here goes no-

"wait! We need tateach him how to smoke first." Shiro stopped me with his words.

I frown at him "I know how to smoke fuck face, I used to smoke in the past." I'm gonna fuck him up if he continues like that.

"hahaha Grimm let him smoke quick! Before he kills me!" Shiro cackles and starrk was smirking at us.

I take a pull and breath in the smoke. I suddenly felt as if a cloud was forming in my head, a nice sensation of lightness was absorbing my body. I let the smoke out and take another pull, repeating the process so the sensation intensifies and pass it to starrk.

"how are you feeling?" I hear Grimmjows voice near my ear.

I turn to face him "like there's a cloud inside my head."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek "good."

* * *

We were sitting, talking and smoking for a while now. I felt so floaty I was sagging on the couch, pressing myself to Grimmjows side.

I saw people walking about in the house, saying something to one of us here and there, but I can't find the energy to move. I felt so comfortable.

"I could stay here forever." I blurt.

"I feel ya Ichigo." Shiro gave me a lazy grin and his eyes were red.

I heard a deep chuckle from the body beside me and the chuckle turned in cackling.

"what's so funny?" I turn my face to Grimmjow in curiosity.

"you are." he said with a giant grin.

I frown at that and pout, sitting up "how so?"

He pulled me to him by the back of neck, and looked into my eyes "may I have these lips for a moment?" he blew smoke from the side of his face so ot will not hit mine and I started giggling.

Grimmjow cupped my face as I couldn't stop "come one Ichigo, focus, I asked a serious question." Grimmjow pouted.

"hahah o-okay okay, heh." I took a breath in to calm myself "yes you may, good sir." I said with a smile.

He snickered and closed his lips on mine. I felt softness embrace me and I leaned in, closing my eyes.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through my hair "mmmm..." I hummed and we broke it off.

"I would continue this but we're too high and there are too many people in this room." Grimmjow whispered in my ear.

I shuddered as his voice reached me.

fuck.

I think I want this to continue.

I pull on Grimmjows hoodie so he'll lean down to me and I press my forehead to his cheek "Grimm..." I sigh out.

He wraps his arm around me. I am the most comfortable man in the world. I nuzzle his neck "Grimmjow I..." I start saying but the sensation of comfort made me stop and I was drifting inside my head.

* * *

Hi people.

I am really really tired, but you wanted more from this, sorry it came out like this but...

Shut up.

Anyway, tommorw I'm gonna fly away ALL the way to spain with mah mam.

So I'll see you in a week and a half and try to update more.

The problem is that I wrote something cool, but then I figured that I've gone too far in the story.

So I backed the fuck up.

Have fun with high Ichigo in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos! Que is you feeling?

(throwing random words in wrong places is my specialty. Admit it, you are impressed.)

I'm in my hotel room and I feel like total shit.

My mom went to a trip and I stayed in bed today.

So I thought why not write something?

I mean, I don't have a phone, and I don't know anyone interesting here...

And everyone speaks Spanish.

and I fuckin'... Don't speak Spanish.

Sigh.

#####

"mmmn..." I open my eyes slowly.

I must have fallen asleep.

I sit up on the couch, and look around.

Where am I? Oh, right.

"Oi Grimm! Your boyfriend woke up!" I hear an obnoxious shout and wince as it hit my ears.

I look at the source of annoyance and see the bandana guy look at me with a grin.

"mornin'." he says.

I nod because I don't have the power in me to move my vocal cords.

Grimmjow appeared out of the kitchen, glancing over to probably see if I'm actually awake. He grins and asks "hey you wanna eat?"

I get up and walk over to him wobbly "yeah..." I sigh in delight at the thought of food.

He snickered and walked in front of me.

I looked at his back, he has really broad shoulders and slim hips. I like that. It's funny how I randomly became connected to him. When I first saw him I thought he was just some insane guy with blue hair. Well, now that I have interacted with him I feel a lot more comfortable around him, it's like most of my anger and bitterness disappears. And about touching-

I suddenly remembered how I acted moments before falling asleep. My eyes widening in embarrassment. I was practically draping myself all over him, trying to get him to touch me in front of all these people. I felt heat on my cheeks.

No more smoking weed for me.

It's weired how I suddenly didnt mind all the close proximity, and it was ME who tried to continue it.

Was it because of Grimmjow or the drugs?

I felt as though I had no control over my body and that thought is a little uncofortable.

Unsettling even.

I scowled as uneasiness washed over me.

Suddenly I bumped into something hard and snapped out of my thoughts.

Apperantley, it was Grimmjow.

He turned to look at me while raising his eyebrow.

"you okay?" he tilted his head to the side.

I bit my lip and stuffed my hands inside the pockets of my jeans, I looked away from him.

He leaned himself towards me "don't worry, nothing happened." he whispered to me.

I snapped my eyes to him, worried. He had a soft smile on his face.

Although I was supposed to become calm from his words I became even more worried. It sounded like I didn't want him near me.

Yeah, I have a problem with touching, but I don't want him to feel UNWANTED.

if I would have had a problem with it I would say something.

I scowl and run my fingers through my hair "stop it."

I need some space right now.

Burshing through Grimmjow, I walked over to sit next to starrk.

Everyone was talking excitedly while eating as I was deep inside my thoughts.

#####

"see ya kids, come by next time too." starrk grinned as he practically melted into the doorway.

How can a person be so tired all the time?

Oh right, weed.

"thanks" I smile at him as Grimmjow raised his hand to gesture a goodbye.

He wanted to walk with me before going home.

As we were walking, he sighed "did I do something you didn't like?" he asked sternly.

I stopped on my tracks in shock. I blinked at him as he stopped to look back at me.

"what?" I blurt as a scowl formed on my face.

He shrugged one shoulder "you've been acting upset since you've woken up." It was wierd for me to see him without a smile on his face.

He looked older.

I walked up to him and looked at his troubled face "do you think I don't want you around?" I ask quietly.

He scowled, confused.

I sucked my teeth "I mean, do I make you feel like that?" my eyes became worried.

"well earlier you kinda did." he shrugged again honestly "thats why I asked if I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry." I looked up to him "I know I make things hard for you with this... Problem I have. With, touching..." I look at the ground.

I felt a hand ruffling my hair "pfft, stop worrying about small stuff." he snickered

I looked at him and he had a giant grin on his face.

I sighed in relief and smiled back.

Grimmjow suddenly narrowed his eyes hungrily at me "although it IS hard to keep my hands to myself next to you." he stepped closer to me.

I felt his gaze trail over my body. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I changed the subject

"Grimmjow."

He snapped out of his trance and blinked "hm?"

"you... Don't do any other drugs do you?" I wanted to ask him that earlier but didn't have the chance.

"you mean like hard drugs?" he tilted his head in question.

I nod.

He chuckled "no. Haha, you're acting like an old man again. But I have tired crack once." he raised his eyebrows.

I scowled "once?"

He cocked an eyebrow "I'm not a complete idiot Ichigo"

I nod "good. I don't like complete idiots." I smile.

"that means I have a chance?" he smirked playfully, and stepped even closer to me.

I laughed "maybe." I narrowed my eyes at him.

he looked at me with hooded eyes "I'll take my chances." I felt like swooning into his arms, Grimmjow looked at me with his blue eyes and strong jaw.

I can't believe I have such a beautiful person all to myself.

he then grinned "well, bye Ichigo, I gotta get going."

I nodded as he snapped me out of my trance with that.

"bye." I smiled.

#####

the tension.

THE TENSION!


	4. Chapter 4

fuck your faces!

i love you :D

* * *

It's been a week since I have last seen Grimmjow.

We've been texting regularly and talking on the phone, though I have not seen him since, due to my tight schedule.

Right now I'm working the night shift in a restaurant, I work as a waiter. And by my personality, I believe you probably know that I don't talk a lot, mostly just nod, fake a smile and try to keep my job by not snapping at anyone.

"two more hours." I breath out as I look at the fancy clock on the wall. I do NOT have the energy for this. It's been a long day and all I want to do is close myself up in my apartment and read, or watch movies, or mop around I don't know. Whatever comes first.

Grimmjow was trying to talk to me about this 'bad breakup' I had four months ago. Saying I should 'loosen up'. He sent me a winky face with that sentence.

Yes, Grimmjow is a hormonal teenager.

He didn't talk much about himself, which I felt very uncomfortable with. But fortunately most of the time, we talk about irrelevant things, small things, things that make you laugh or smile.

Seriously, I don't know where he got that sort of charm to him, but it's working wonders. When we talk it feels nice, like doing all the things I like to do, just with a person and not alone. Except that person dosen't make me want to kick him the fuck out of my personal space.

I finally finished my shift, wearing my coat over my work clothes, which are practically just black jeans, a black shirt with the restaurants logo on the back, and a apron which I put away in the lockers.

It's three AM, so it's pretty cold outside. I walk out of my working place and see a figure on the sidewalk, blocking the way. I keep walking so the figure will notice me and move.

But it didn't.

"uh, excuse me?" I sigh out, I just want to get home.

The figure noticed my voice and turned to face me.

I stood there shocked, so did the figure. Which happened to be blue haired and answers to the name Grimmjow.

"Ichigo?" he blinked as his breath formed a soft cloud of warn air.

"what happened to your face?" I blurt out as I look at him in worry. He had a cut on his cheek and nose, and a purple stain marring his jaw.

He lifted his palms in front of his mouth to blow on them "I wasted some fuckers." he then looked to the side, as if looking for something.

I then noticed he was only wearing a hoodie and jeans.

I got even more worried "why are you alone?" my brows pulled together.

He folded his arms trying to keep his body heat " the cops came to brake it up so I bailed. I'm okay, really." he gave me a grin.

"what the fuck are you thinking? And why are you dressed like this, it's freezing!" I snapped at him. I shrugged my coat off and gave it to him, feeling the cold air on my warm skin. "come on, you're coming with me." I started walking as I threw the coat at him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "where? And take your coat." he put the coat forcibly on my shoulders as we started walking. He probably chose to ignore my bitching-mom state.

I look at him with a scowl "to my place, you said you live on the other side of town right? I'm not gonna let you go alone all the way in this cold Grimmjow."

He just looked at me dumbly and after a few more arguments about who's going to wear the coat we arrived.

I opened the door and closed it after Grimmjow.

"so what were you doing out there at a time like this?" he asked me as I shrugged off the coat I was forced to wear.

"I work at the restaurant where I found you." I came up to him and pulled his face towards me, inspecting the bruises.

"oh" Grimmjow smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss. His lips were cold.

I pulled away "you're freezing, go take a hot shower." I cup his face to try and warm it as much as my hands can.

I push him to the bathroom and leave him a towel before closing the door, as he was showering I looked for some clothes he could wear and went to the bathroom door.

I knocked "I'm putting some clothes for you here. There is some ointment in the cabinet for your wounds."

* * *

Grimmjow got out dressed in the clothes I gave him, I was sitting in my pyjamas sipping some hot tea in front of the television. He looked uncomfortable.

"what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment "thanks for this." he gave a small smile.

I got up from the couch and raised my eyebrow "you don't have to thank me."

He rolled his eyes and pulled my body towards him "it's just that no one ever does this much, not for me at least."

I do not react to his touch.

I laugh at him and say "well you're not hanging around awesome people like me" I say in a sarcastic tone.

He snorted and pulled me closer, squeezing my body. He leaned down to say in my ear "then I'm glad you found me because you could have blown me off like you did until now."

I froze at that and pulled away so I could look at his face "I did NOT blow you off! I was just busy." I shrugged.

Grimmjow sighed "I thought you didn't really like me at all. And when you kiss me it's just because you want my body." he looked at me with a pout and sad puppy dog eyes.

My eyes doubled in size "wha-? YOU are the one who is kissing ME!" I exclaimed.

He laughed at my expense and yawned. Letting me go.

He sat on the couch "what are you watching?" he looked at the screen with tired eyes.

I sat next to him "it's a movie about the future of humanity, there is a prat of humanity that moved to mars and the rest stayed on earth. After all the years they changed to adjust to the state of the plants they are occuping but then they broke out in war because earth is no longer suitable for life, so they are trying to concure mars."

He "hn"en and pulled me towards him, snaking his arm behind me.

"you are really touchy suddenly." I raise my brow at him.

He frowned at me "what? I haven't seen you in a week! I need to make up for it."

I laughed, facing my body towards him "sorry about that." I give him an apologetic look.

"look, I'm not trying to make you comfortable with touching. I'm trying to make you comfortable with MY touching." he tilted his head to see if I understand.

That made me blush. I felt the heat spread across my cheeks as I felt happiness bubbling in my chest.

I'm acting like a school girl.

And I now know why school girls act this way.

"you're cute." he chuckled.

I huff out, I may feel like this but I'm the adult here dammit! "and you're a horny teenager." I retort with a roll of my eyes.

Grimmjow reached for my thigh that is further away from him and pulled it towards him, with the help of his other hand behind my back, I yelped as he positioned me on his lap, I braced myself with my hands on his chest.

Muscular.

He held my thighs with the palms of his hands and purred at me "how can I stay calm with you around?" he leaned in to kiss my neck, and I backed away immidietly. Holding the spot with the palm of my hand.

He looked as if he'd done something wrong and I quickly elaborated "no! It's not something you did... I-I'm just ticklish in that area..." I say awkwardly.

His face relaxed, like he's breathing a mental sigh of relief. But then, his face got a devilish gleam to it as he grinned at me evilly.

"really now?" he asked as he moved his hands to my hips, holding me in place and tilting his head to the left slowly.

A wave of panic washed over me "Grimmjow, whatever it is you're thinking you better stop it right now." I try to say it in warning but it comes out as a nervous request.

"I'm not thinking anything." his grin is about to eat his face.

The panic is slowly increasing "Grimm-" he trew me to the side to try and cage me with his body as he started kissing my neck. I let out a scream "NO! HAHAHAHAAHA s-stop HAHAHA!"

I tired to wrestle myself from under him but he's just too freaking BIG, I squirmed and thrashed but nothing helped against the power of Grimmjow.

I hate him so much right now but I can't voice said thought at the moment.

I'm too busy trying to breath between screams and cackles.

He finally let my neck go "I haha-I fucking hate you." I breath heavily as he cackles at my defeated state.

Once I calmed down I looked at him, his cuts still in place marring his straight nose and cheek, he looked back at me with his blue eyes, small breaths coming from between his plump lips, they are really soft. I know from experience.

I held his face and pulled it towards mine, I started kissing him softly. he complied by leaning in and growling in his chest.

We lay there, lips mushed against each other, moving slowly. our legs tangled.

I fist his hair and he opens his mouth to growl. I licked his lip to let me enter, our tongues danced and we moved our heads to deepen to kiss.

After a few more minutes Grimmjow pulled away, pecking my lips softly.

"I think we better stop before I can't anymore." his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily.

I laughed "you're-"

"-I am a horny teenager, I get it." he rolled his eyes and smiled.

We went to sleep afterwards. Tired eyes finally closing.

* * *

I woke to the alarm clock on my phone, I let Grimmjow sleep in my bed as I was sleeping on the couch. Of course he made a big deal out of it but I finally won the argument.

I went to my small bathroom to take a shower, relieving myself of the annoying morning wood that greeted me.

"ah..." I moaned softly as I released.

I thought of Grimmjow when I did. I imagined him holding me against the shower wall, ravishing my body.

I didn't think about HIM.

I scowled at my thought, I don't want to think about him EVER.

Grimmjow is good for me. I figure I just need some courage to get over myself and these stupid feelings of 'I can't deal with touching'.

I just hope he'll stick around enough for me to do so.

Yesterday I kissed him on my own, although it felt strange, because of the fact that I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe I... I don't know. I do like him, and since we've met, people around me started feeling a change in me, saying I don't look so 'dead from the inside' as I did before. I still don't know if I should take that as a compliment.

I got out of my shower because I noticed my skin was getting pretty wrinkley. Hooray for my water bill, I spaced out in my shower once again.

I put on a hoodie and some soft pants as I went to wake up the person in my bed.

I entered the room quietly, looking at Grimmjow laying on his stomach, mouth slightly open and face smushed against the pillow.

Smiling, I neared him carefully. I sat on the edge of my bed and reached out to run my fingers through his locks "Grimmjow." I said softly.

He didn't answer.

I chuckled, laying myself next to him on the bed "Grimmjow, wake up." I laughed as he grunted and turned to the other side.

Feeling a bit more cheeky, I spooned him from behind, snaking my hand beneath his shirt.

"Grimmjow come on." I purred.

I was pleasantly surprised by the hard muscle that greeted my hand. I suddenly wanted to see Grimmjow shirtless. I gulped down that thought.

Grimmjow turned to lay on his back, grunting at the contact. I saw the bulge in his pants.

I am starting to get a little hot under the colar as I remember my thought in the shower.

Am I a molester? I suddenly sit up as the thought crossed my mind, scowling.

No, Grimmjow is over eight teen. He's legal. I shake my head.

I huff at my thought when suddenly Grimmjow moves his body again, causing his shirt to ride up, revealing washboard abs.

Is he fucking awake and doing this to screw with me? I look at him scowling.

I narrow my eyes, looking for any signs that he is trying to seduce me.

The most he did was to let out a little snore.

Totally sexy. I chuckle, I'm just paranoid.

But still, I felt heat in my gut so I thought it was now or never.

I laid myself closer to him, again tracing my hands on his stomach and between his abs. Grimmjow shivered as I slid my hand lower, keepin the touch feathery. I ghosted my fingers at the edge of his pants, feeling his muscles tense.

"mmn..." he hummed.

I felt my eyes become hooded as I watched him, I need to wake him up.

Leaning myself towards him I began kissing his neck softly, sometimes licking and blowing at the skin .

"Grimmjow" I breathed out, tickling his neck with my lips.

Grimmjow growled and squirmed.

I slid my fingers beneath the boxers I gave him and held the base of his shaft firmly.

"hah..." he breathed out, scowling.

I started to move my hands slowly and again licking his neck, I nibbled on the skin.

"hah fuck... Ichigo?" he awakened finally.

I squeezed him a little as I got to the base and Grimmjow threw his head back "shit!"

I smiled at his reaction. I haven't done this in a while. "did you wake up finally?" I looked down at him, leaning on the palm of my hand.

He grit his teeth, "y-yeah. fuck..."

I licked my lips as I looked at him. Grimmjow is truly a beautiful person, he looked back at me with hooded piercing blue eyes and a scowl as he felt the friction of my hand on him.

"I want to touch you." he breathed out. Caressing my face.

I felt my dick twitch at his words, almost letting out a whimper "then do it."

At these words Grimmjow pulled me and positioned himself on top of me, my hands letting go and his hands holding my bum.

He ground against me, making the friction even better by pulling my hips towards him with my ass.

I opened my mouth as he buried his face next to mine "ah! Mmmf.." I bit my lip as I heard myself loud and fucking clear. I bet the neighbors did too.

Grimmjow grunted as he rolled his hips into mine "Ichigo." he growled. Breathing on my ear.

My hands were fisting the fabric of his shirt as if my life depended on it. I pulled at it when I tried to move with him.

Grimmjow snaked his hand between us, lowering our pants, my shirt rode all the way up to my chest from our movements. He held us both with his hand, mine bracing against his biceps. He started a fast pace, I'm still thrusting to Increase the feeling.

"I-I'm close Grimmjow..." I breath out as I close my eyes and give in to the sensations.

After a few more tugs I saw white, I heard Grimmjow growl his release and I let out a load moan.

I felt our cum on my belly and opened my eyes to see Grimmjows beautiful face staring at me, huffing for air. He braced himself with one hand the other was stained with liquid.

"that was fucking hot." he grinned at me.

I chuckled at him as I tried to calm my breaths.

He looked at my dirty stomach, and caressed my side with his hand.

"what are you-" I started asking but choked on my words when I saw Grimmjow lean down and lick the cum off of my stomach sensually.

He kept eye contact with me after I didn't finish my sentence.

It's like he kept me in a trance, I couldn't stop looking at him.

He smiled and hummed "mmmm... Tasty." he winked at me and gave a big lick across the already cleaned area.

I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"fuck you." I breath out.

NOW he's fucking with me.

* * *

yep, yep, yep.

while I was in spain I felt the biggest dissapointment of my life.

I have sucssefully found a shop that cells comic books and mangas.

just as I went inside I felt my bloody spleen EXPLODE from the all the amount of awesome content.

but then...

as I walk catiously closer, I realised the horrendous truth.

they

were

all

in

mofokn'

SPANISH.

I almost cried.

ALMOST.


	5. Chapter 5

Let's pretend that you were wondering where have I been all this time...

Well, since you're SO eager to know, I have been watching an anime called daily lives of high school boys.

It's the RANDOMEST. Most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever watched and it makes me feel complete with my uneventful life.

Gah, it feels good to be alive so I can watch anime and waste it indoors.

#####

I tucked myself in after pushing a laughing Grimmjow off of my stomach.

As he finished cackling I asked if he wanted to eat anything.

He responded with a gulp and wide eyes.

I chuckled.

We walked to the kitchen, I wanted to make some scrambled eggs and toast. Grimmjow sat is the small chair in the corner and looked at me cook.

I felt relaxed, just going through regular things with him by my side.

"you never told me what you're learning in university." he suddenly asked.

I stopped what I was doing as a sensation of regret flowed though my chest down to my gut.

"literature." I sigh out.

He chuckled "really? I didn't think you were the type." he says casually.

I gripped the handle of the pan harder and scowled "I'm not." I say bitterly.

Grimmjow stopped talking.

Why am thinking about these things all of a sudden?

"fuck." I curse under my breath.

I started feeling uneasy, suddenly ruining the good mood we woke up in.

I turned to Grimmjow as the eggs are frying, he was sitting with his head tilted and a hard gaze over me.

Please smile.

I sigh and lean on the counter "I'm sor-"

"-I just want to take you and fuck all of those idiotic thoughts out of your head" he said while standing up and walking over to me, he caged me with his hands on the sides of my body and looked me square in the eyes "just fuck you right now, to make you stop thinking about this shit." he said with a serious tone. It wasnt a tired tone, as if I'm giving him trouble, it's more like trying to help me.

In his own special way.

I felt my breath caught in my throat. I was a bit surprised to be honest.

Blinking and regaining my breath silently "t-the eggs." I change the subject quickly.

He moved away so I could finish cooking without a word and we sat down to eat finally.

I sat next to him on the couch because I don't have a normal table and chairs in my small apartment.

His comment made me uncomfortable, I know that he understands me. But to say it out loud made me want to back up.

"Grimmjow..." I said, holding my fork in mid air.

He turned to me, chewing on some toast "huh?" he hummed with his mouth full.

I couldn't help but smile at his face, chuckling. I reached out and put my hand on his knee "thanks." I said.

He blinked "what? Did I do something sexual?" he asks, swallowing.

I scowl "no. Why would you think that? And who would react to it by saying 'thanks'?" I am confused.

"well there was one time I was sucking on a popsicle and then Shiro came over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said 'thanks', also, with a smile. but his was much more perveted than yours." he explained.

I narrowed my eyes at his story "I don't like Shiro." I said to myself with vengeance.

Grimmjow chuckled "aww come on, he's really awesome." he tries to convince me.

I stab my scrambled eggs harshly and bring the fork to my mouth. Ignoring his words.

"Ichigo." he tries to get my attention.

"hey, Ichigo come on."

I turn to face him "what?"

"you know if you're jealous that we fucked, we can do it too." he grinned with a leer.

"I'm not jealous you horny teenager." I slap his shoulder lightly.

He gives me an unbelieving look and I press my lips into a hard line.

"okay fine. But that still makes him a pedophile." I say pointing at Grimmjow.

He raised his eyebrow "I didn't change much since I was seventeen y'know."

"still underaged." I retort quickly.

"so you wouldnt want me if I said that I'm actually seventeen?" he looked at me.

I almost choke on my food and look at him "what?"

coughing.

He put his plate down and turned to face me "if I told you that I'm actually seventeen, would you still want me?"

I swallowed hard and drank my coffee to clear my throat.

Grimmjow hardened his gaze.

I cupped his face to answer "so what youre trying to tell me, is that I have molested a minor in his sleep this morning?" I ask seriously.

"you didn't answer my question." he replied.

I blinked and huffed out a breath "wow uh... I... wouldn't really mind it but you could give me a heads up." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

When I looked at his face again I felt confusion.

Grimmjow was holding back, he was holding back LAUGHTER.

As I understood the situation, I scowled and he finally exploded and laughed heartedly.

"hahaha I-I can't believe you actualy fell for that! Hahah!"

I sigh.

Grimmjow is such a kid sometimes, it's refreshing. He's taking everything in such a carefree way, I want to have him for myself. So he'll make me feel the same.

#####

Grimmjow walked me to school because I had afternoon classes today, when we arrived at the gate I turned to him smiling.

"well, I'll see you." I say with my hands in my pockets.

Grimmjow gives me a grin and comes closer, leaning towards me "heh, that guard I kicked is looking this way."

Oh shit.

I totally forgot that Grimmjow marched into my university and was pummeld to the ground by security.

And then kicked securitys ass.

My eyes go wide and I lift my hands to push him away "shit, go go!"

Grimmjow started laughing and grabbed the back of my neck, bringing my face to his and kisses me.

I closed my eye for the brief contact and he let go.

He grinned "see you." and turned to walk away.

My chest felt warm.

Ew I make myself sick and I don't even care.

"Ichigo!" I hear a fierce whisper from behind.

I turn around and see Renji beckoning me to come over to him in frantic movements.

I raise my eyebrow at him "what?" I say when I'm near enough.

"what the fuck are you doing with that guy?!" he asks exaspareted.

I scowl.

He sighs in defeat, trying to indicate that I'm an idiot because I don't understand the obvious thing here and tries again "that's Grimmjow-mother fucking-jeagerjauez!"

"-I know his name Renji." I quickly retort with annoyance.

He held my arms "did he do anything to you?" he asks worried.

What the hell is wrong with him?

I shake his hands off of me "what are you doing?" I ask with confusion. Feeling like he violated my personal space.

"that guy is dangerous Ichigo. He's a psycho." he says in a hard tone.

I ball my fist to try and not punch my classmate in the face "okay I've had enough of this bullshit." I run my fingers through my hair and walk passed him, bumping my shoulder with his.

Don't fucking talk about the only person that makes me happy like that.

"wait! Ichigo!" he calls and run towards me.

I ignore him as he walks next to me, trying to get me to answer his ridiculous questions.

"he's forcing himself onto you isn't he? I saw how you tired to push him away..." I roll my eyes, I won't even go there.

"Ichigo listen to me! You're not a guy that gets stepped on easily, I KNOW that, what did he do?"

I stopped walking suddenly. breathing in deeply, I looked at Renji "will you please shut the fuck up? He's not doing anything without my premmision. I pushed him because the security guy was eyeing him so I didn't want him to get kicked out. He's not a 'psycho'. And you're an unbelievable, annoying idiot that needs to mind his own damn business."

I looked at his shocked face and gave him a curt nod as a farewell, and went on my not-as-merry-as-a-couple-of-seconds-ago way to class.

What is Renjis problem?

Yeah, Grimmjow looks wild but he's not a bad person. Actually, he's making me feel REALLY good.

In all the ways you might think of.

I run my fingers through my hairs in annoyance as the professor was talking away.

I'm beginning to start again, finally starting to get over... That guy. I still can't believe I was with him for FOUR whole years.

Ugh fuck. Stop it.

All I need to think about it what the professor is blabbering about. Not... This.

#####

In the meantime imagine Grimmjow walking home with a stupid smile on his face.

And viola, now you too.


	6. Chapter 6

hey, I saw that there were lots of new reviews for the chapter so I made one faster from excitment C:

you all just make me all fuzzy inside.

so I MADE THIS FOR YOU!

* * *

I woke up from the ringing on my phone today. It's been two days since Renji lost his shit all over my face.

I was working late again so it's noon, I needed to get to a study group today for an exam we have in three days.

Getting up, I sent a message to Grimmjow

**Morning, I've decided to contact you so you won't say that I'm avoiding you. :)**

Chucking to myself, I got ready.

Brushing teeth, washing face, getting dressed, putting on coat and taking my bag, I walked out leisurely to the cafe I was supposed to meet my classmates in.

Which is really not like me. They asked me because my grades are high.

But I guess everyone starts small.

The day was sunny compared to the weather, it was nice. I hope I didn't wake Grimmjow up.

"Kurosaki!" I hear from behind me, I turn around and see Inoue Orihime from class run towards me in a hurry.

I stop and turn towards her, waiting for her to catch up.

"few! Thanks for waiting." she says catching her breath.

I shrug "it's nothing."

She perked up and smiled widely "haha you're so nice Kurosaki, it's weird that we never really talked that much." she was beaming at me. Too... Much... Niceness...

I look at the sidewalk as we started walking and answer "I'm not really a people person."

She hummed in response "hmm... but now we can get to know each other!" she said cheerily.

I blink, that girl is too merry for my taste.

But I don't want to be rude, after all, I'm supposed to stay in a public place with her for the next couple of hours.

I felt my phone buz in my pocket, I respond to the girl as I take it out "yeah." I give her a somewhat forced smile because she smiled extremely bright at me.

I will never be as happy as her in my life. What is she made of?!

I look at the message I got, it's from Grimmjow

**And I am so honored by it. What are you doing today?**

I smiled at his message and give a quick reply.

**I have a study group but I'm finishing up at 5, wanna do something?**

After that we made it to the cafe without me having to force myself to smile at Inoue anymore. Grimmjow agreed and I explained how to get there.

We saw the table in the farthest corner and sat with our classmates, there was a guy called Ishida, who was eyeing me suspicously, Renji, the idiot and a guy called shinji, he's creepy as fuck. And flamboyant, I'm sort of scared of whats gonna happen if he'll know I'm into guys.

Inoue raised her hand and cheered "hello guys!" she had a huge smile on her face.

They all greeted her and me, and I nodded in response.

We all sat and down and waited for the waitress so we could order.

"so... Your name is Ichigo right?" Shinji asks as he leans on his arms closer to me.

I look at him "yes" I give a monotone answer.

He chuckled "whoa, you're sorta dry. I like that." he winks.

Oh god.

He knows.

I look at Renji quickly and he gives me a 'thumbs up'.

My I press my lips into a thin line and scowl my glare at him. Screaming internally.

Renji you mother-

"kurosaki what would you like?" I feel something touching my arm and I see that it's Inoue.

I blink away my scowl and smile politely "just coffee. Thanks."

She beamed "sure!"

Ahhhh... I Cringe internally.

I suddenly feel an evil force on my person, I look around and see that it's that Ishida guy. I think he's trying to murder me with his glare.

Oh, he's probably into Inoue.

Well shit.

This is too much, and I'm here only five minutes.

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the table.

And all the craziness faded away for a second as I saw it's Grimmjow again.

**So You're enjoying being a nerd so far?**

I looked at the message for a couple of seconds and smiled.

**Well it's pretty intense. **

I press 'send' and put the phone back on the table, Renji was giving me a hard look.

For fucks sake, I roll my eyes.

We all got our orders and got out our books, after a couple of Leers from Shinji and a threat of getting his ass kicked by me, we finally began studying.

Though I still felt some coldness from the Ishida the eye killer, if he's gonna keep this up I'm going to snap. I'm at my limits already.

"kurosaki, I don't get what Chekhov wanted to express with the drunk guys that were taking a ride." I got a pout and a death glare my way.

Sigh

"he wanted to show that no matter what class you're in, people all respond the same way to the tragic story they were told." I explain and move away just a bit from the bubbly girl.

Time flew by and then my phone buzzed again, we all stopped our debate on the progression of the story and the motif, and stared at my phone. I smile apologetically "sorry." and get the reply from Grimmjow

**Then be careful, I need you alive tonight ;)**

I snorted softly and almost chuckled, god help this person.

"who are you texting all day Kurosaki?" Inoue smiled at me.

"-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." I hear Renji say in an annoyed tone.

I freezed, I slowly lifted my head and saw a disapproving look on Ishidas face and Shinji's eyes were wide. And then There was Renji, sitting and looking pissed.

I narrow my eyes "are you still on about that?" raising my brow.

"hanging around such barbaric company... Figures" I hear Ishida say while fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

I pull at the corners of my mouth and nod "so you're trying to imply that you're someone better? Wow Ishida, you're pretty fuckin' high class to be glaring at me from the corner because I'm talking to a girl you like. You must have some big balls muttering to yourself over there about me."I lean on the table and eye him with a challenge. I will crush his face.

I've had it.

He looked at me with exasperation. I don't talk much in class so I guess he figured I can't hold my own, or that I'm shy. His face was all red from embarrassment.

Everyone was silent.

And then Renji said "uh Ichigo, that's pretty harsh."

My eyes snap towards him "no Renji, how about you just keep your nose out of my business because maybe if you had just done that, I wouldn't have to be so pissed." I say as I gather my things and get up.

Renji stopped me by blocking my way "Ichigo I've known you for quite some time here and I'm only doing this for you own good, he's not someone you'd want to be associated with." he looked worried.

"yes, kurosaki, that guy is really dangerous." I suddenly hear Inoue too.

"why don't you let him go? If he'll get dumped in some alley it will be his fault." and theres the cocky voice of Uryu Ishida.

My blood instantly boiled and I made a move to grab the fucker but was stopped by Renji and Shinji. Ishida jerked back by my movement.

I snarl "why don't you fucking say that to my face instead of hiding between people that can actually do more than just talk?" I try to make another move towards him.

"Oi Oi, Ichigo, calm down." Shinji says quietly "cool it glasses." he then says to Ishida over his shoulder.

I shake them off of me and turn to Renji "why are you so hell bent on me not seeing him?" I ask in annoyance.

"excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the cafe please." we suddenly heard a womans voice say, and got kicked out.

On our way out Shinji said to me quietly "you know they're right, I... Used to have this huge crush on him, but he just fucked me and threw me aside." he gave me a serious look, and my brows furrowed.

Renji then finally gave me an answer "you see Ichigo? All that guy cares about is fucking, smoking some drugs and kicking the shit out of people, he always got in trouble with police and he even put FOUR guys in the hospital!" he said as we were standing outside.

I suddenly saw Renji freeze and glare "what are you doing here Jaegerjaquez?" he spat out.

I turned around and saw Grimmjow stand on the sidewalk next to the cafe, his hair was a beautiful mess, he was wearing some shredded acid washed jeans with some knee high leather boots and a black button down coat, hands in its pockets. He was eyeing Renji and then he let out a grin as he tilted his head

"heard you were talkin' shit Abarai. Actually, I put SIX guys in the hospital." his attitude was relaxed.

Renji Narrowed his eyes "you're a real fucking model citizen."

Grimmjow took one of his hands out of his pockets and gave him a mock salut, I saw that his knuckles were bruised "that's me." he said casually.

"Renji, enough." I scowl as I stop him from continuing.

I turn to Grimmjow, he asked me casually "you ready to go?" he smiled.

I nod "yeah, sorry."

He shrugged "it's fine, me and Abarai here go way back." he smirked at the annoyed red head.

I sigh "Grimmjow I don't need you to get all into this too." I say as I go down over to him.

He chuckled "sorry sorry."

I heard Renji let out a "Che..." and me and Grimmjow walked away.

As we were walking in silence he leaned in to look at my face "you okay?" he asked.

I sighed and ran my fingers trough my hair "just peachy."

He hummed in response

"where are we going?" I ask after a couple more minutes of silence.

"to my place."

I blinked "oh." I've never been to Grimmjows home before.

I bite my lip "Grimmjow, are all the things they said true?" I glanced at him.

He streched and breathed out "yeah."

The answer was honest, I could understand as much. But frankly I don't think their exaggeration was true, Grimmjow is NOT a bad person. He didn't do anything bad to me, actually, he only did good things, he was nice, understanding and making me laugh. I'm not gonna treat him differently just because of what people say about him. I'm no boy scout either.

"and that guy that was there, Shinji, he said he wanted you for a long time. Then you hooked up and never contacted him again?"

He furrowed his brows in thought "You mean the guy that was all over my dick when I was seriously shit faced and couldn't even see what was going on around me? Yeah, I though it was kinda awkward to call someone after all that." he yawned.

What?

I felt a pang in my chest and my eyes went wide. I grabbed Grimmjows arm to stop him from walking and looked at him with panic.

"Grimmjow, I-I'm sorry I didn't know." I stuttered, my mind going a mile a minute.

He raised his brow "what are you so freaked out about? Its just sex." he said, trying to calm me.

I furrowed my brows "Grimmjow someone forced himself onto you!" what is he thinking?!

He blinked and tilted his head "well I didn't really say no... Or told him to back off. I kinda rolled with it."

"you were intoxicated!" I shout at him as I hold his arms.

He dosen't think about himself at all, it's the same when I found him outside the restaurant I work in, wearing nothing but a hoodie in the middle of the night and covered in bruises, or like right now, when he heard all the shit that was said about him, it's as if he dosent care about himself in the least. I feel the need to hide him so he won't get hurt, to cover him with my body to protect him. He's only fucking nineteen!

"you are too carefree Grimmjow, this is not funny. You can get seriously hurt." I looked in his eyes so he'll understand the seriousness of my words.

His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was closed and relaxed, he then let out a breath through his nose and smiled gently "I'll try to not make you worry."

I pressed my lips at his answer "if you ever get in some sort of trouble or need anything tell me okay?" I looked at him for a long moment.

he was looking at me and moistening his lips with his tongue "well there is something..." he trailed off.

I blinked "yes?"

His eyes became hooded as he came close to my face "I really, really want you." he kissed me hotly.

He moved his tongue inside my mouth with hunger and I did the same, our teeth grazing each other, we pulled away and huffed.

My eyes were looking up towards him and he was looking intensly back.

"let's take the bus, it's faster."

* * *

uh, if I made you hate someone here except Ishida I am sorry, although I dont really hate him.

and he sorta acts like this in canon anyway, except for the pussy part.

and I like him even more since he ditched the old haircut.

come on, that haircut was horrible.

now he looks like a male version of Nanao.

wow they should totally hang out those two ._.


End file.
